1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to vehicle navigation and route planning systems and more particularly to vehicle navigation systems capable of displaying three-dimensional maps and imagery.
2. Background Information
Electronic vehicle navigation systems and portable navigation devices (PND) provide route calculations, turn-by-turn instructions, voice prompts and imagery to help guide and direct a driver to a destination. Such systems typically utilize a global positioning system (GPS) to determine a vehicle's location in relation to a digital map displayed to a driver. These systems also typically include a processor, other computer hardware, and software designed to accept user input, calculate navigation routes and convey real-time navigation information to a driver.
In 2010, the global vehicle navigation system and PND market was estimated at nearly 40 million devices. Increasing popularity of GPS-enabled smartphones and numerous free and low-cost navigation applications should lead to continued growth in the overall number of devices used for vehicle navigation.
Existing vehicle navigation systems allow a driver to manually set a zoom level for displayed map imagery. However, the zoom level set at one point in time remains constant, even when driving conditions change. In addition, many commercial navigation systems include as many as ten or more zoom levels, which require manual scrolling on a slider or tapping to carry out adjustment. Thus, a driver must either manually adjust the zoom level while driving or accept an unadjusted and potentially confusing navigation display. Both scenarios can lead to driving mistakes, driver frustration and increased safety risks.